


Normal

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Books, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could green-eyes not be normal ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

With a thump, Loki crashed into a smooth, biege-stone floor. Dark-wooded shelves contrasted the floor and walls that were lit by torches that blazed eerily red in their sconces. The scent of old books, fresh ink and crisp air filled the strange library.

A pale-skinned, bald man with a long, beak-like nose in a golden-robe and wooden open-footed shoes walked to stand over him. Immediately, he could feel something magical about this man, something that was very powerful. The man stared down at him with cold, bright-golden eyes. _'Perhaps he's related to Heimdall in some way ? After all, I've never seen another man with golden-eyes before.'_

The bald man reached for a long, oddly curved sword belted at his side as he said, "I am Sojobo, Lord of the Tengu Monks. Who are you ?"

Swiftly, he picked himself up and bowed, "Please forgive me for intruding upon you, Lord Sojobo. I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. Again, I beg pardon, but what is a tengu ?"

It was then that he noticed Sojobo's eyes had slitted-pupils. Sojobo nodded shortly, folded his hands behind his back and bowed in turn.

Sojobo looked pleased to explain something, "A tengu is a crow or bird-like demon with greater strength, speed and magic than any mortal, like all the Oni are. The Oni are all those demons that live in Japan. You accessed the Path of the Oni to come here instantly. Did you know such was possible ?"

_'Japan ? Is...that a place on Midgard ? I've never heard of it before. I don't think that even Father has heard of it before.'_

Confused, he tilted his head then smoothed his clothes and hair as he thought of an answer. "Thank-you, Sojobo. I knew that I could travel anywhere I wished with a simple thought. However I did not know about the Path, it seems that our magics could be very similar then - I can shapeshift and make fire, also I am able to cast illusions. Can you do such ?"

Sojobo replied, "I too am able to make illusions, fire and shapeshift. Shapeshifting is only possible by a few types of Oni called the Henge. We are the Tengu, the Tanuki, the Kitsune and Dragon. You seem like you could be a tengu, but you feel like a very powerful kitsune. Though your eyes are odd they are not blue and brown so you cannot be."

"I have never considered that my eyes are oddly coloured. Are green-eyes not normal in Japan ?"

Sojobo stared at him seeming held in fascination by his eyes. "No, they are not. Any colour besides brown or possibly grey for a mortal is an Oni's child. Being an Oni's child is almost certainly banishment from one's family, if not death. If you wish to confirm it, you may look at any book or scroll that you wish."

Giddy, because hardly any libraries existed in Asgard and because Sojobo's certainly would contain many things he'd never seen before, he started browsing. It was amazing all stories that he'd never even dreamed of. One that particularly interested him was the one of Izanagi and Izanami who made Japan before the woman, Izanami, ran away and became trapped in a Hel-like underworld.

_'I never thought that there could be other Realms besides the Nine and yet, if Sojobo's legends are right there are far more than nine.'_

Eventually, he moved onto the stories of wars and conquests. From all the words and even more gorgeous illustrations, he learned that Sojobo's strange sword was a katana. Considering that Sojobo owned it there was a chance the katana was embued with magic. Perhaps it contained even more than Thor's hammer Mjolnir or Father's spear Gungnir. What he would not have given to see what would happen in a battle between either. Especially, his brother and Mjolnir as Sojobo and the Tengu could also summon thunder and lightning.

 _'There's so much to learn here ! Even with all the time that I have this would take years to get through.'_ Disappointment filled him when he thought, _'I should go home as Mother and Thor will be very worried of me by now.'_

It startled him when, like Heimdall, Sojobo answered his thoughts and without even opening his mouth. _"I will allow you to return here, Loki of Asgard, whenever you wish. Not many are given that privilege, but you do not seem one to squander it. Fare you well until our next meeting."_

On the brink between speechlessness and joyous screaming, he nodded his assent. Oh, Mother would never believe this, much less Father ! He couldn't wait to come back. After Loki left, for the first time in a great many years an unconscious smile formed on Sojobo's lips - finally, he would have something to look forward to.


End file.
